Caul
Caul is a Lost Boy who appears in the books Predator's Gold and Infernal Devices. Predator's Gold Caul was sent on a burgling mission alongside Skewer. and Gargle by Uncle to Anchorage, where he started to feel affectionate towards the Inhabitants, especially Tom Natsworthy, Hester Shaw and Freya Rasmussen. He overlooked Tom kissing Freya in the Wunderkammer, and warned Tom that Hester was flying away in the Jenny Haniver, but it was too late. When Tom came wandering into the Engine District of Anchorage and stumbled into the where the Screw Worm, the Lost Boys' Limpet, therefore they had to kidnap him and take him to Grimsby. Uncle punished Skewer for taking over the mission and sends Tom, Caul and a few other Lost Boys, including Wrasse, to go to Rouges Roost. Little do they know that Tom is only decoy, and the real mission is to capture the Stalker Fang, and bring her back to Uncle. When Caul sees that Tom has been captured, he runs in after him, resulting in most of the Lost Boys being killed. Caul and a few others survive, though, and Caul is beaten, hit, and eventually left hanging, dying slowly. While he is hanging, Uncle tells Caul that he is actually Stilton Kael, Anna Fang's old slave master, who wanted her for himself after she bonded him. During the night, Caul is surprisingly freed by Gargle, and escapes aboard the Screw Worm. He arrives in Anchorage in the aftermath of the Huntsmen invasion and the Arkangel chase. After suspicions die down, Caul becomes a welcome member of the Anchorage community, working as an engineer with Mr Scabious and starts dating Freya Infernal Devices Caul is now a middle-aged man, who lives on the now static Anchorage-in-Vineland, who works long hours down in the former engine district, fixing the Screw Worm. One day, Gargle comes, looking for the Tin Book of Anchorage. Caul refuses to help, but Wren Natsworthy, Tom and Hester's daughter, is hiding in the bushes. One night, Hester runs into the middle of an exchange between Wren, Gargle, Remora and Fishcake, Hester runs in, and kills Gargle and Remora, resulting in Fishcake kidnapping Wren. Caul, Tom, Hester and Freya take the Screw Worm back to Grimsby, which has been badly damaged by Brighton's depth charges. When they go inside, they discover that Wren is not there, however a batch of young children yet to be trained as Lost Boys are. They all go up to Uncle's room, where all his Goggle Screens are floating on a balloon. Uncle recruits Caul to help him repair the doomed Grimsby. Caul regretfully locks up Freya, Tom, Hester and the children. However, when Uncle is asleep, he helps load all the children onto the Screw Worm. But when Uncle wakes up, he shoots the Freya showing on the Goggle screen, popping the balloon and crushing him. Caul and Freya take the children back to Anchorage in the Screw Worm, while Tom and Hester look for Wren in one of the Lost Boy limpets. When Caul returns, he marries Freya and adopts the children. He lived a happy and quiet life in Anchorage.Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Mortal Engines Quartet